Untitled
by sanosaurus
Summary: News had come out that Suna and Oto were planning the fall of Konoha! Thanks to the warning of one girl, Konoha is prepared for the worst. But what happens when a certain prodigy falls in love with her? SasukexOC. Some OOC. Please R&R. prob. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my second submission to I'm just going to pretend that everyone is older. The rookie nine is sixteen. Okay? Okay. Oh yeah, lots of OOCness. Please R&R. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own a dog, a camera, or a paintbrush. Do you think I'd own Naruto?

* * *

It was late at night. A young girl had just entered the boundaries of Konoha. She was small for her age. At sixteen years old, she was just over five feet tall. Her long dark brown hair shone in the moonlight. Her teal eyes showed fear from abuse. She stood at the gates of Konoha. She knocked at the door hoping that someone would let her in. Since the land that she was from, Suna, was an ally of Konoha, she hoped that the fifth Hokage would let her reside there. She had finally run away from her home because of the abuse that her family caused her. She also had information on an attack on Konoha. After a long silence, she heard a voice from the other side of the gate.

"Who is knocking? Do you realize how late it is?"

She assumed it was the gatekeeper who had asked her. She knew that if she was going to have any chance of getting into the village, she would have to tell him the truth.

"My name is Sano Kaoru. I am from Suna. I mean no harm. I ask to speak to the Hokage."

"What is your business with the Hokage?" the voice came again.

"Please, I just need to speak with her."

"Fine."

The gate had opened slowly. The gatekeeper had signaled for her to wait there.

"I will alert the Hokage that you wish to speak to her." And with that, he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Ten minutes later, she was in the Hokage's office. Tsunade was half-asleep. Her head was on her desk with her hair spread all around her face.

"Umm… Hokage?"

Tsunade's head came up with a jolt.

"Huh? Oh… What?"

"Hi… My name is Sano Kaoru. I come form your allied village, Suna. I was in my village when I heard news of an attack on Konoha. It's Suna and Oto. They're planning to team up and launch an attack to take over Konoha! I came when I first heard about the news. It's Orochimaru! He planned it all!"

Tsunade looked at her with disbelief.

"Kaoru, right? How can I believe this? After all, you are from Suna. You could just be a decoy. Your troops can be sneaking in at this very moment!"

"My entire village wanted me as dead as Gaara! They always thought I was too kind-hearted. The Kazekage didn't like that about anyone. If you were, he would plan to have you killed! I was a handicap for the village. Please, you have to believe me!"

Tears had started to form in Kaoru's eyes. She never tells anyone about how the village hates her.

"Alright. I think I can get a bed for you in the hospital. I'll let you stay overnight. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. I'll try to find a living arrangement for you, too."

* * *

A/N: So, how was my first chapter? Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it please let me know what you thought about it! Anonymous reviews welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, about the title, but really! I need help! Any suggestions? PM me.

Disclaimer: I don't own a MIMS CD, a football jersey, or a pony. Think I'd own Naruto?

* * *

Kaoru woke to the sound of the birds chirping. She got out of the hospital bed and walked straight to a window with heavy curtains blocking out the sun. She opened the curtains and squinted at the sunlight filling the room. As she was taking in the beauty of the outdoors, someone knocked on the door. A nurse walked into the room.

"Miss Sano? The Hokage wishes to speak to you. Please follow me to her office," she said.

Kaoru shipped her shoes on and followed the nurse down the hallway. It was extremely long, Konoha Hospital being such a big place. Finally, they reached the Hokage's office. The nurse opened the door.

"Lady Tsunade, I brought her."

As if on queue, Kaoru walked into the room and took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Thanks," Tsunade said. "So, Kaoru, continuing on from the conversation… I'll just call you in on it later. Other than that, I have assigned living arrangements for you. I want to keep you in the village to ensure that you will not go back to Suna."

_Yes! _Kaoru thought. _I'm finally away from Suna!_

"You will be staying with the genin team 7. Damn that Kakashi, he was supposed to be here an hour ago…" Tsunade continued.

Just then, a puff of smoke appeared and out came a man with an odd snowy-white hairstyle. He looked like he had an innocent face on… well, an innocent eye, seeing as how his face was covered by a mask covering his mouth and his headband covering one eye.

"So sorry. I guess I just got lost on the path of life and…"

"Shut up, Kakashi. Anyway, this is Sano Kaoru, the one that will be staying with your team for awhile. I have assigned her to live with Haruno, if you don't mind," Tsunade announced.

"Ah yes. By calling me here, I now have a very good reason for being late with my team."

The room was silent. Tsunade and Kaoru both flashed glares at Kakashi.

"Err… Come, Kaoru was it? I'll be joining up with my team now, so you may come," Kakashi said.

"Of course."

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

A/N: This is a SUPER short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. I promise. Please R&R! Next chapter, COMING SOON!

Thanks to that one person that reviewed: Sharingan.Wonder.Girl.

Thanks for your review!


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and REVIEWING. I wanted to let you know that just because I changed the title, that doesn't mean that I've given up on wanting one. If you have any ideas, PM me or just put your ideas in a review. This would be so helpful. Thanks for your support! Chapter 3 should be posted soon!

-Sano Kaoru

Thanks for reviewing again, Sharingan.Wonder.Girl. Your reviews mean so much to me!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! I'm sorry this is coming out so late. School started awhile ago and my teachers load me up with so much homework! I'll update as often as I can, which really won't be that often since I only update over my dad's. Well, please R&R! 

Disclaimer: If I had money like Paris Hilton, I would buy Naruto from Kishimoto-sensei. But sadly, I'll never have money like that, so I'll never own Naruto.

* * *

"Arrg! Where's Kakashi-sensei? He's always so late!"

"Shut up, Naruto."

His team always criticized him for being so stupid.

POOF!

"Hello," Kakashi waved to his team.

"What's your excuse this time, sensei?"

"Today, the Hokage called me in for a meeting and told me to bring you a little surprise," he said.

"Seriously, sensei!"

"I'm serious!"

"Then where's the surprise?"

"Here."

Kakashi pulled Kaoru out from behind him. His team looked at her. Because she still had her headband from Suna, they didn't look at her as welcome as she had hoped. Kaoru noticed that they were looking at the headband tied loosely around her neck.

"Ah, never mind this," she grabbed her headband as she spoke.

"Okay," a blonde boy said.

"Sure," a pink haired girl said.

"Hn," a raven haired boy said.

"Oh! My team! Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage!"

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha. Sasuke."

"I'm Sano Kaoru."

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Hn."

_Wow._ Kaoru thought. _They're all so... different. Tsunade said that I would be staying with Haruno, so that must mean Sakura. Maybe I'll get to know her a little better. I think it would be best to stay away from Naruto. He's strange. And that one, what's his name? Sasuke? He said he was an Uchiha, so he must be pretty strong. I'll have to spar with him one of these days..._

Kaoru walked up to Sakura. She hoped engaging in a conversation would help break the ice with this group. All of a sudden, Kakashi pulled Sakura away.

"Oh... okay," Kaoru said.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why did you bring her? She's from..." Sakura turned and looked at Kaoru. "Suna."

"And? Suna's an ally. Anyway, Lady Tsunade arranged for her to live with you."

"WHAT? But my parents..."

"Relax. She's already asked your parents and they said it would be fine. She'll be training with us for some time, so get to know her, become her friend, whatever you girls do."

"Fine, but if she steal Sasuke-kun from me, that's it!"

"So he's yours?"

"Well, no. Not yet... But he WILL be!"

"Good luck with that. Well, Kaoru's over there. Go."

Sakura looked and Kaoru again. Well, Sakura thought, here goes nothing.

"Kaoru, hi. So I guess you're gonna live with me for awhile. After training, I'll take you there. But first, I've got one major rule. Sasuke-kun's mine. Stay away from him, got it?"

Kaoru looked at Sakura, then at Sasuke.

"Oh really?' she asked with disbelief.

"...Umm...ahh... Let's just forget about that, okay? But remember, stay away. Okay? Let's go train now."

"Whatever."

Sakura walked away from Kaoru to try to talk to Sasuke. Right after Sakura left, Naruto came running up to Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru! Do you wanna spar with me?

"Umm... Sure."

Naruto started to pull out a kunai. Kaoru shooed his hand away from the case.

"No. Taijutsu. Your body looks like it really needs it."

Naruto looked at her in surprise, and then realized that what she said was an insult.

"Hey! That's it! I'm not going easy on you!'

"You were going to go easy on me? Oh please. I doubt you could even beat Sakura."

"You! Now you're gonna get it!"

"Bring it on!"

Naruto lunged at her. He made an attempt to kick her, but she easily dodged. Kaoru launched a punch at Naruto's face and hit him, knocking him into a nearby tree.

"Ah!" he yelped.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked him.

Naruto got up and brushed himself off. He looked at her again. His anger raged inside of him. He couldn't believe that a girl knocked him down... well, a girl other than Sakura. He went in for another attack. He tried to punch, but missed, since Kaoru ducked to dodge it. Just then, Naruto readied his leg and aimed for her ankles.

_That's no use,_ Kaoru thought. _I know that trick._

She jumped, causing him to go around in a circle. She brought up her leg, ready to fire. Naruto saw what she was planning to do, but was too late. Blood spurted from his mouth as she kicked his cheek, sending him flying into the tree he had previously hit. Kaoru let out a small chuckle as the tree broke and fell on top of him.

"Wow. I expected you to be weak, but not this weak!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura had been watching the fight. Each had their own impressions on the fight that had just taken place. Sakura walked over to Naruto and slapped him.

"Baka! How could you let yourself be beaten so easily?! At least give her a good fight! She only had to hit you twice! TWICE!"

"Dobe, you're pathetic. How could you let her," Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at Kaoru, "beat you?"

Kaoru was shocked. She knew that an Uchiha was good, but insulting her before they even sparred against each other? She wasn't going to let him get away with that. She turned to him and sent a deadly glare.

"Oh, so you think you're better than me?"

"Do I think? I know that I'm better than you."

"How do you know? You saw the fight. I'll take you down just like I did Naruto."

"Hey! You don't say that to my Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura suddenly jumped in.

"Your Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke and Kaoru asked in unison while staring at her.

"Umm... Never mind."

Kaoru turned back to Sasuke. He looked so emotionless. She knew that he was so sure that she was weaker than him.

"Alright. If you're so much better than me, prove it. Let's spar."

"Now?"

"Of course not. How about... a week from now? How does that sound, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Perfect, Miss Sano. One week."

It was getting late. Kaoru turned to Sakura once again.

"I'm guessing that it's time to go home?'

"Yep. Just follow me."

Kaoru followed Sakura back to her house that she would have to call home for awhile.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think of that? My longest chapter. Still only at a measly FOUR pages. Bah. Oh well. I'm trying to write them longer. I'm thinking of putting a new character in sometime. Hopefully soon! Thank you to all of my reviewers:

Sharingan.Wonder.Girl

Narutoclaymorelove4eva

x.blood.diamond-chic-94.x

I promise that I'll put all of my anonymous reviewers in a special end of the story chapter, okay? Please R&R! Tell me if you have any ideas, or anything that can help me as a writer. Positive criticism is welcome.


	5. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! I'm here! I really need help on this story. My ideas have totally dissapated, and I'm going to need your help to finish this story. If you happen to have absolutely and ideas at all, no matter how stupid they may sound, please send them to me. All ideas are greatly appreciated.

Now... an enormous thank you to alll of my readers! I want to thank everyone who revied for this story so far.

Sharingan.Wonder.Girl

narutoclaymorelove4eva

x.blood-diamond-chic-94.x

Terra-sama

Air conditioner

And let's not forget the anonymous!

Kid

Kid 2

Thank you so much everyone! If you want your name to be featured in the chapters, please review! Remember, I NEED IDEAS!


End file.
